Dragon type
The -type (ドラゴンタイプ Doragon taipu in Japanese) is one of the eighteen Pokémon elemental types. The Dragon-type is often considered an ancestral type as many Legendary Dragon-type Pokémon are revered as deities. Other Dragon-type Pokémon are frequently hard to catch and train. They also evolve late and are relatively rare. An interesting fact is that the stats of many Dragon-type Pokémon surpass the stats of other types of Pokémon. Most Pokemon with the Dragon-type are usually reptilian in appearance, with a few exceptions being Charizard (who is Fire/Flying by default, but can become part Dragon-type if exposed to a Charizardite X Mega Stone). Other Dragon-type Pokemon lack draconic traits, such as Vibrava (who closely resembles an insect more than a dragon). Notable Dragon-type users include Lance (the last member of the Kanto Elite Four and then Johto League champion), Clair (the Blackthorn City Gym Leader), Drake (the last member of the Hoenn Elite Four), Iris (Gym Leader of Opelucid City and then Unova League champion), Drayden (the Opelucid City Gym Leader); Drasna (a member of the Kalos Elite Four), Ryuki, and Raihan (the last Gym Leader in Galar). Dragon-type moves *There are 13 Dragon-type moves, the fewest of any type. **In Generation I, 1 move was introduced. **In Generation II, 3 moves were introduced. **In Generation III, 2 moves were introduced. **In Generation IV, 5 moves were introduced. **In Generation V, 2 moves were introduced. **In Generation VI, no moves have been introduced. **In Generation VII, 3 moves were introduced. **In Generation VIII, 5 moves were introduced. *'In battles:' Special moves stand out. **5 moves are of the type. **7 moves are of the type. **1 move is of the type. *'In contests:' Cool moves stand out. **6 moves are of the type. **4 moves are of the type. **3 moves are of the type. **There are no moves of the and types. List of Dragon-type moves Effectiveness of Dragon-type moves Super effective against Pokémon of the types: . Not very effective against Pokémon of the types: . Ineffective against Pokémon of the types: . Weaknesses and resistances of the Dragon type A type chart displaying the weaknesses and resistances of a Pokémon when damaged by a move. Empty fields are moves that do normal damage. Dragon-type-Pokémon Trainers Dragon-type-Pokémon Gym Leaders Dragon-type-Pokémon Elite Four Members Dragon type records * Eternatus is the tallest and heaviest Dragon type. * Goomy is the smallest Dragon type. * Applin is the lightest Dragon type. * Gible evolves at the lowest level (24) * Zweilous evolves at the highest level (64) * Eternatus (Eternamax) has the most HP, Defense, and Sp. Def of all Dragon-types (223 & 250) * Mega Rayquaza has the most Attack & Sp. Atk of all Dragon-types (180) * Mega Sceptile has the most Speed of all Dragon-types (145) * Eternatus (Eternamax) has the highest base stat total of all Dragon-types (1125) Dragon-type Pokémon 46 Pokémon are Dragon type. (5.61% of all Pokémon) Pure Dragon-type Pokémon 12 Pokémon are pure Dragon type. (26.67% of the Dragon-type Pokémon) Primary Dragon-type Pokémon 18 Pokémon are primary Dragon type. (33.33% of Dragon-type Pokémon) Secondary Dragon-type Pokémon 18 Pokémon are secondary Dragon type. (40.00% of the Dragon-type Pokémon) Pokémon with Dragon-type alternate formes The following alternate formes of some Pokémon are also of the Dragon type. Relations with other types *They're weak against themselves because only a dragon could withstand another dragon. It could also be that being a magical creature, they can only be defeated by another magical creature, hence the Dragon and Fairy weaknesses. *They're weak against the type because dragons are reptilian creatures and reptiles are cold blooded (ectothermic), which causes them to become slow and lethargic when faced with cold temperatures. *The type resists them because in legends, knights used armor of that material to defend themselves when facing a dragon. *They're weak against the type because in certain mythologies, fairies' magic could dominate oriental dragons. While dragons were often immune to magic in European legends, it is a common theme in fairy tales that knights slay the dragon and for dragons to be weak to magic. *They're resistant to the , , and types because in old legends, dragons were immune to the forces of nature. This also fits with the Generation I starters with each type representing Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle & Pikachu. Trivia * In Generation I, it is impossible to get super-effective damage from a Dragon-type move since the only Dragon-type move in Generation I was Dragon Rage, which did a fixed 40 damage. * No Pokémon can have a double weakness to Dragon (since Dragon is only super-effective on itself). * Dragon-type has the most power-increasing items for it with 7. They are Draco Plate, Dragon Fang, Dragon Gem, Soul Dew, Adamant Orb, Lustrous Orb & Griseous Orb. Notes es:Tipo dragón uk:Драконячий тип Category:Pokémon Types Category:Dragon-type Pokémon Category:Dragon-type moves